This invention relates to a custom-fitted batter's lower leg protector, and is specifically intended to protect a baseball or softball batter's leg, including the ankle bones, against being directly struck by a pitched or foul-tipped ball. This type of impact has a high probability of causing severe bruising, broken or chipped bones of the lower leg, ankle or foot. A variation of the invention therefore includes a detachable foot protector, and a pair of optionally-detachable ankle flap protectors which are hinged to the bottom of the lower leg protector. The foot protector and one or both of the ankle flap protectors may be detached from the lower leg protector at the option of the batter.
The lower leg protector according to the invention takes advantage of polymer chemistry to permit quick and easy molding of the protector to the ankle. Shock attenuation is increased since the custom fit spreads contact between the protector and the lower leg over a wider surface area. Similarly, the close, custom fit achieved when the protector is properly applied to the lower leg is in distinct contrast to so-called "one size fits all" protectors now commonly used by baseball and softball players and umpires.
The protector is particularly useful with young players, whose relatively low skill level makes wild pitches more frequent and more difficult to avoid.
Prior art leg protectors include numerous types of devices which typically include a soft component to place near the skin and a hard, shell-like performed outer cover having a shape approximating the shape of the lower leg. The soft component, for example, fiber padding or foam, is intended not only to provide a cushion, but also to accommodate itself to the varying configurations of differing sized and shaped body lower legs. For this reason, the cushioned part is substantially greater in thickness than required merely to provide the required amount of shock attenuation and protection from the rigid substrate.
Other prior art batter's leg protectors include products which are constructed of thermosetting materials which are heated and then formed to the lower leg while heated. These products require a source of heat, and are susceptible to either over-or-underheating. In addition, body heat itself can soften or increase the flexibility of the protector, thereby decreasing the effectiveness of the protection offered by the protector.
The present invention permits quick and easy application of a protector to the lower leg in such a way as to achieve a true custom fit. The moisture curable resin system used results in a very rigid protector which holds the shape of the leg to which it was molded permanently and to a very high degree. No heat is required, and a source of water is the only additional material necessary to achieve a cure. Atmospheric moisture alone will cure the protector into its hardened position in a relatively short period of time, but in practice the resin in or on the protector will typically be activated by dipping in water and then removing the excess by rolling the protector in a towel immediately before application. This can be easily done by an equipment manager or trainer as an integral part of properly equipping a player. The custom-molded protector becomes part of the equipment, together with gloves and batting hats which protect the batter against injury.